


Making My Entrance Again with My Usual Flair

by spuffyduds



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>References some off-screen, as it were, roughness/BDSM.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making My Entrance Again with My Usual Flair

**Author's Note:**

> References some off-screen, as it were, roughness/BDSM.

Mike's hands dig into Ray's ribs a little, and they're already sore from laughing, so Ray gasps and laughs some more.

"It was Sadie's idea," he says.

"I'm spending her college fund on hookers," Mike says, and pushes Ray even harder against the bedroom wall. "You, I've got other plans for. I can't fucking believe you did that."

"Your face," Ray wheezes. "I wish you could have seen it."

Mike had refused to let Ray make a big deal out of his birthday, and, you know, Ray likes making big deals. He is a big-deal kind of guy. He has a sense of occasion, is what he has.

So since he couldn't do anything big and traditional, he called up Sadie and asked what would piss Mike off. Which was almost as good.

Mike looked pretty stunned when the clown walked into the cop bar. He looked fucking homicidal when the clown walked up to him and started singing "Happy Birthday."

"Jesus, in front of everybody," Mike says, and peels Ray's t-shirt off. "In front of _Welsh_," and off come Ray's pants. And Ray goes commando most of the time now because Mike likes it, _demands_ it sometimes but always likes it, so that's it, he's naked and Mike's shoving him down to the floor and he's gonna get carpet burns but that's pretty damn low on his list of "marks I got in a good way," these days.

Mikes fishes lube out of a pocket and opens Ray up fast and hard and then he's in, and he's still got all his clothes on, just shoved his pants down some and that's great, that's hot, carpet grinding into Ray on one side and all Mike's clothes rasping all over him on the other, and then Mike bites into his neck hard and fierce and stays there, biting down and sucking hard, and fuck, fuck, that's so good and Ray's coming all over Mike's shirt, serves him right.

Mike comes himself, still pulling hard at Ray's neck and moaning, and then slumps onto Ray, and Ray can barely breathe but it's great.

"Pussy," Ray says fondly.

"What?"

"You're getting soft in your old age. Thought I'd get major bruising out of that one. Couple slaps anyway. A hickey? Bush league."

Mike sits up on Ray's hips and grins at him. And it's a really fucking evil grin, so Ray has missed something here.

"Wait--" he says. "Where--goddamnit, that is a high-up hickey. That is way high up! That is--I'm gonna have to wear a turtleneck, you bastard."

"Aw," Mike says, and sticks his bottom lip out.

"I look dorky in turtlenecks," Ray says.

"In front of Welsh, and everybody? So sorry."

"Asshole," Ray says, and pulls Mike down to kiss him, because even if he's an asshole, it's still his birthday.

 

\--END--


End file.
